At last true love
by Sabrina2000
Summary: The story of true love between ash and misty.


I do not own poke'mon or any of it's characters nor Nintendo. I only own the idea of the story and I hope you enjoy.

At last True Love

By;Sabrina2000

Please read and review

""- Talking to one another.

*- Thinking to themselves.

"Ash, I'm sorry." Cried Misty.

"Why would you though?" Ash asked as tears fled from his eyes. 

"Ash, I didn't mean to, you know I would never do this on purpose." "I mean, Charizard was about to do a flamethrower on me, I had to protect myself!" Misty said, with a single tear streaming down her face. "Misty, I was there you should have told me, I mean, you took one of your poke'mon and attacked my Charizard!" Ash said in an outrage. Suddenly Nurse Joy walked out of the emergency room and sped around the corner.

"Ash?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Nurse Joy."

She gave a quick smile and said "You have a strong Charizard, he will be just fine." With that she walked back to the Emergency Room.

"Hey guys!" Brock said as he walked down the long hallway. "How's Charizard?" he continued.

"Even though Mis-" but before he could finish Misty butted in.

"He's just fine Brock!" she said. 

*How could I have done this, I mean poor Ash, he loves Charizard. I broke his heart. 

*What should I do, forgive Misty or what? I love her more than any thing in the world but I also love my poke'mon with all of my heart. I know what Brock would do, he'd ask her out, but she hates me, she'd never say yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He guys, come over here we have to put you three in a room, it's getting late." Nurse Joy told the trio. She continued, "Let's see here, la, la, la, oh, boy we don't have any rooms left and you can't sleep in the lobby because it's full to."

"Nurse Joy what are we going to have to do?" Misty asked.

"Let's see here, wait, I got an idea, how about you all go to the hotel right across the street?" Nurse Joy replied.

"I can't leave Charizard!" Ash yelled.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of Charizard, anyways you guys look tired you need sleep." Nurse Joy said pointing them to the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*What have I done? Poor Ash is so upset and it's my entire fault! I wish there were something I could do.

*I don't know what to do! I mean I love Charizard and I love Misty. Calm down Ash, it'll be alright.

The trio entered the hotel. The scene was amazing poke'mon statues, flowers everywhere, just perfect. Ash went to the front counter and asked the lady, "Umm.... excuse me my friends and I are wondering if we could check into three rooms?"

"Yes sir, rooms 119, 120, and 121, up the hall then take the elevator to the 2nd floor first three doors on your right, o.k.?" the clerk asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ash, Misty and Brock said together. They headed up the elevator and to their rooms where they then split up. Brock entered his room and went straight to his bed, but Ash nor Misty couldn't get to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I am so sorry Ash, no that isn't right, umm... Ash, I am so sorry. I don't know what to do! Should I go talk to him or should I just let the problem wash off?

After long deciding Misty decided to go down stairs and sit in the main hall to try to ease her mind. As she headed down the stairs she began to cry, she wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She thought of how she treated Charizard and how he feels. She ran outside to the poolside. She took off her shoes and put her feet in the water. She took some water and cleaned up her face. She thought about Ash and Charirzard hard, how they must feel. Meanwhile Ash couldn't sleep with so much on his mind so he took a peek out his window and saw Misty; he saw her face, how she was crying. He grabbed his jacket and ran downstairs.

"No running!" Yelled the clerk.

"Sorry ma'am." Ash said slowing down, but when the clerk was out of sight, Ash sped up. He ran outside and saw Misty crying her eyes out. Ash walked over to Misty.

"Beautiful pool." Ash said.

"Huh, oh.. Yeah. Listen Ash, I am so sorry, please forgive me. Ash please." Misty sobbed.

"Misty, I forgave you when I saw you out here crying, when I see you like this I know you never meant it, Misty I love you so much and as long as you trust me, I trust you, no matter what happens."

"Oh Ash!" Misty sobbed. 

Misty stood up and looked Ash in the eyes and together they hugged, they held hands. Ash then said," No matter what happens to you or me or anyone never be afraid to talk to me, because no matter what I will always love you and I will be waiting for you."

The two then did something each knew they were waiting for, they took one deep breath then kissed under the stars and moon, they kissed. Once the finally stopped kissing Ash said," Hey no one's out here." He smiled at Misty and jumped in the pool. "Ash, get out now! It's freezing in there." Misty yelled. "I trust you, now do you trust me?" Ash asked. 

Misty nodded." Then come on in!" Ash yelled.

Misty then jumped in. "I told you it wasn't that cold, come here." Ash said smiling.

Misty swam toward Ash. They then held each other in the water. They smiled at each other and hugged. Meanwhile, Brock woke up because he thought he heard something, he looked around the room, then he looked out his window, and saw Ash and Misty in the pool. He yelled, "Hey guys, what ya'll doing?" In a love like way. But before they could answer a bright light hit them.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above.'

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!"

"Oh, not again!, can't we have any privacy!" Ash yelled as Misty held on to Ash for protection. "Oh my!, finally the twerp and the brat have finally got together." Jessie yelled. "Have you all made marriage plans yet?" James squealed in a happiness. "No but if you leave us alone we promise when we do decide to wed we will call you first!" Ash yelled. 

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!" they yelled. Misty and Ash, soaked, got out of the pool and sat down to dry off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brock then ran downstairs. "I never thought I'd see the day when this would happen." Brock said. He looked happy for the couple. Misty smiled and said, "Besides us, I think someone is looking for you." Misty pointed to a beautiful Nurse Joy. Brock ran up to her and the next thing you know they are on there way. "Well I think that's enough swimming for tonight, let's see it's two o' clock in the morning, well I'll go back upstairs and get us some clothes." Ash said to Misty.

" Oh that's o.k. I'll come up to, with you so we can talk." Misty responded. They held hand and hand and walked up stairs. Ash ran back down and to the clerk. Misty couldn't hear so she just waited. Ash came back over and said, "We only need room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in the room they changed into some warm non wet clothes. Misty got in bed and said, " I'm so tired." She looked so tired too. "Misty go to sleep, don't worry we will talk tomorrow." Ash said smiling at her. By that word Misty fell straight asleep. Ash got in the bed and looked at her and said, " I will always love you, with all of my heart and all my soul." He then kissed her head and wished her goodnight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misty woke up bright and early. She saw Brock and Nurse Joy behind the counter together. She smiled and said, "How'd it go Romeo?" Brock smiled and returned her comment with

"What you two do last night, oh, la, la." He said smiling. Ash finally woke and went down stairs, dressed and ready. They walked over to the poke'mon center, all four of them. They entered the poke'mon center and turned on the lights. Ash and Misty walked to Charizard's room. They both entered the room and they saw Charizard up and ready to go. "Return Charizard." Ash called returning Charzard. Misty smiled at Ash and said, "I'm the most lucky girl in the world!" then hugging Ash. "And I'm the most lucky boy." Ash said.

The end!!!

Hope you like'd it and please respond.


End file.
